


They Don't Know About The I-Love-You's

by brdfrdzen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Modest!, Secret Relationship, management
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brdfrdzen/pseuds/brdfrdzen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt:<br/>"Zayn and Liam love each other but nobody knows, neither the boys nor management. So when the boys run into them kissing, they tell management and they are forced apart. Make it a fluffy happy end!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Don't Know About The I-Love-You's

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been doing a lot of writing this summer!! geez louis!
> 
> title taken from one direction's _'they don't know about us.'_
> 
> Disclaimer: one direction do not belong to me. this writing is fiction and in no way am i trying to make it seem as if it's real. do not share this with the boys or show anyone affiliated with them. thank you! enjoy! :D

It takes more than one time of them closely getting caught for the boys to realize. And when they do, they don't hesitate to tell the secret...

  
 ** One **

Zayn bucks his hips up toward Liam’s hips and groans. "Come on, Li...” he whispers huskily. Liam bites down on Zayn’s collar bone softly, leaving a small red bruise. "Yeah...yeah, okay, Zee. Just-just a sec." Liam slips his t-shirt with a black peace sign weaved on it and in a swift movement pulls it over his head and throws it behind the couch they were on. 

Zayn hissed at the boys toned torso and felt his cock twitch down below. “God, you...you’re so fit, yeah?" Liam blushes and laughs softly. "Just for you..." he replies and pecks his soft, red lips quick and makes his way down to Zayn’s buttoned trousers. He undoes his buttons and unzips the zip to begin sliding them down. Zayn watches his love, mouth slightly opened and breathing heavily, just waiting patiently for the desperate touches.

Liam shucks the black navy jeans off the raven haired boy’s legs and throws them behind the couch also. He stared the bulge sticking out under the confines of Zayn’s Topman shorts. He grins sly to himself and starts pulling down the boxer briefs. Zayn snaps his hips upward and licks his lips. "Hurry up, Li..." he pleads.

Liam pulls them down to his ankles and places a soft kiss on the area between his thighs, the base of him, and then the head of his cock. Zayn whimpers out lowly.

Liam takes Zayn’s length into his hand and begins stroking it, having Zayn get into a quick fit of heavy breathing and moaning. "Fuck-Li!!" he gasps out as Liam starts to take him whole into his mouth. Liam may be great with singing, but it wasn’t the only magic he could do with this mouth. Sucking cock was another talent of his that he'd mastered.

He bobbed his head up and down Zayn’s shaft, swirling and twirling his tongue around him with precision. Zayn threw his head back in ecstasy, his head hitting the soft cushion of the couch. He thrust his hips upward; making his dick hit the back of Liam’s throat. Liam didn’t budge and kept going up and down, moving farther down on him. "Ah-shit-Li-Liam--" Zayn felt a spark of electricity shoot throughout his body as Liam spread his legs open with his free hand and gently inserted his index finger in his hole.

"Oh, fuck, Liam!” He breathed out and grabbed a hold of the couch's sides. Liam looked up at Zayn from under his eyelashes as he guided his own head back and forth. He watched the black quiffed haired boy's face contort in all various looks of pleasure. He smiles to himself and lifts off Zayn's cock with a solid, loud, wet _'pop!'_ He then began to stroke Zayn with his hand.

Liam pumps his one finger in and out of Zayn's hole, making Zayn writhe around and try to stifle his moans. Zayn arches his back in arousal and gasps out a string of profanities breathlessly when Liam adds a second digit inside him. The fringe haired lad leans down and kisses the tip of Zayn’s cock and then wraps his lips around it, not sucking, just tasting. The tattooed boy whimpers out softly and then lets out a moan right after. "Oh, L-Li..." he stutters out.

Liam's about to take him all into his mouth again and add a third finger, but then he hears - _'Knock! Knock!'_ "Zayn, ye' awake!?" and a twisting of the door knob.

Liam curses under his breath and quickly let's himself off Zayn’s length, gently takes out his fingers, careful not to hurt him, and scrambles to get his shirt from behind the couch.

Zayn quickly sits himself up, accidentally elbowing Liam in his arse and making him tumble over the couch and behind it with a large, loud _thud._

Zayn whispers out a _"Fuck! Sorry, bebz!"_ as Liam cries out a low _"Ow!"_. He turns his head to the door and realizes it hasn't opened. He narrows his eyes, looking closer at it and he - or Liam, probably Liam - fortunately had locked the door. He let out a small sigh of relief, thinking _Thank God for locks on knobs._ "I’m awake, Niall!" he calls back, voice a bit dry. 

"I-I'm just-uh-g-getting dressed, yeah!" he lies, making up an excuse for why the door's locked. "Alrigh'! I was jus' checkin' t'make sure ye' didn't fall asleep, 'cause I know how ye' are!" Niall tells him through the door and Zayn hears his footsteps walk off in another direction.

Liam slowly lifts his head from behind the velvet couch. They both look at each other and then burst out into a fit laughter. Liam wipes a hand over his head as Zayn admires him affectionately with a smile on his face. "Better get myself back t'my room before he comes searchin' for me, aye?" Liam suggests, standing up with his shirt in his hand. Zayn grins at the brunet's abs and reaches out to slowly trace over them. "Yeah. You’d better." he replies softly and looks down at his still hard cock leaking pre-cum and huffs irritably.

Liam notices and frowns a bit, then smiling cheekily. "Let me finish this up," he says, bending over the couch, leaning on it for support, and runs his index finger across the slit of Zayn's throbbing red cock, "...and then I can leave, yeah?" Zayn whines lowly when Liam touches him while giving him a look of bewilderment, but then grins, nodding his head head furiously. "Yeah...yeah, I’d love that, babe."

** Two **

Zayn has Liam against the wall backstage and he's kissing him aggressively while grinding his hips into Liam’s. Liam lets out a moan that sounds like a small cry for help every time his bulge is touched against Zayn’s. Zayn lets his lips off Liam’s wet, plump ones and goes straight for his neck. Liam drags out a long, breathled moan.

"W-what's gotten into ya', Zayn?" Liam finally manages to ask, voice cracking at the end of his sentence. Zayn bites softly at Liam's neck, careful not to leave a bruise. Zayn groans into the crook of Liam's neck saying, "You look so _fit_ tonight, Li...Just- _fuck_...Want you so _bad..._ ” A small shade of crimson red finds its way onto the brunet's cheeks and fires them up until they feel burned. "I-you-you do too, Zee..." Liam stutters quietly, becoming shy and bashful, and wraps his arms around Zayn’s neck, breathing in his scent - some of his cologne and hair products, but mostly just _Zayn._

Zayn grins a bit and ruts his hip to Liam’s again, making them moan out. The light skinned boy travels his hands from the boy's hair down to his hips and then to his ass. Liam gasps lightly when Zayn gropes his arse and giggles softly.

Zayn smiles and moves one of his hands to the button of Liam’s dark slacks and undoes the button. He puts his mouth in the crook of Liam’s neck, near his collar bone, and slips his hand inside his slacks, straight into his briefs. Liam tenses at the sudden touch and queers his mouth open slightly, letting out a breathless moan.

The black haired lad palms the brunet's growing erection into the grip of his dry hand and starts to stroke it slowly. Liam grabs a hold of Zayn’s shirt and clenches it tightly. "Oh, God, Zayn--" he chokes out and a whimper follows quickly after. Zayn smirks smug and leans up to Liam's ear. "This is good, yeah?" he whispers throatily, latching his teeth on the lobe of Liam's ear and biting on it gently. Liam moans softly and lets out a tiny whine. He can't speak, for the pleasure is too much for him.

 _"Liam!?"_ a voice calls, making Zayn and Liam jump. Zayn takes his hand out of Liam’s slacks and looks over to where the voice is calling. Liam coughs lightly, clearing his throat. "Y-yeah, Haz?" he answers, sounding choked up. "C'mon, lad! Lou’s gotta' do your hair!" Harry yells, coming over to where he hears Liam speaking from. Liam and Zayn panic for a moment. Liam pushes away from Zayn, speeding up and running over to Harry, almost knocking him over.

"Whoa-Christ, Liam! What’s the matter--""--’m ready! Let’s go!" Liam interrupts, turning Harry around and pushing him away. He mouths to Zayn, _"Sorry"_ and _"We'll finish later, yeah?"_ Zayn smiles at him and nods his head. Liam grins and walks off with Harry, a small blush lingering on his cheeks. Zayn shakes his head, laughing a bit. "And he didn’t even button his trousers back." he muttered to himself.

** Three **

Liam's over at Zayn’s flat for a movie night on a Thursday night since they got a couple weeks off. They grabbed a couple of blankets and some pillows and set them up on the couch in front of Zayn’s telly, made a bowl of popcorn, and debated on what movie they wanted to watch. Eventually they picked _The Darkest Hour._ They snuggled up against each other, prepared to get the shit scared out of them. Zayn had already seen the movie, but it was Liam’s first time seeing it, so he was a little afraid.

Every time Liam screamed or shrieked, Zayn held him close and put kisses on his cheeks, telling him he was okay. Liam calmed down, but his heart was still beating fast. About half way through the movie, Zayn started to get disinterested in it, so he took out his phone and went straight for _Tumblr_. He looks over at Liam, but he's still engrossed into the movie.

He looks back to his phone and starts to scroll down his dash, occasionally liking posts or reblogging posts and adding a few words or tags to them. He stops at a particular picture and stares at it in awe. It’s a shot of Liam and he's sure, with no doubt, that it's one of the photoshoots for the _Vogue_ magazine.

He smiles softly at it and surely gets an erection just from staring at it because _hello?_ _It's Liam?_ _His beloved boyfriend?_ Of course he'd stare at the picture all day long, but he had the real thing in front of him - or more of on his lap. Liam is sitting in his lap and must have felt Zayn’s bulge because he shifts around in his lap and then looks over at him. Zayn doesn’t notice because he's still scrolling down his dash, but when Liam lifts his bum and puts a hand on Zayn’s hard-on, he knows Liam has felt him now. He feels a bit ashamed, but more of embarrassed.

Zayn looks at Liam sheepishly as Liam looks at him with raised eyebrows and a confused, but aroused expression. "What’re you looking at, Zee?" Liam asks, out of curiosity. Zayn shakes his head back and forth quickly, making his bed hair shake and he tries to log out of before Liam can see. He fails to do so because he can’t find the log out button. Plus, Liam snatches the phone right out of his tanned skinned hands.

He gasps and lets out a whining, "Liam!!" Liam grins cheekily and looks at the screen. He starts scrolling down Zayn’s dash. He opens the black haired boys blog and sees pictures of himself - mostly him anyway. Zayn reaches over to take his phone back, but Liam holds it up in the air so he can’t get it. He laughs softly at the comments he sees Zayn has made about him.

"Lee- _yum_! Give it back!" Zayn whines again, making grabby hands for his cellular device. Liam giggles, shaking his head and batting his eyelashes innocently. "You sure like to post a ton about me, yeah?" he wonders aloud and smiles abashedly at Zayn. Zayn widens his hazel-brown eyes, gasping. "You opened my blog!?" he exclaims, " Okay, Liam, give me my phone. _Now._ " he demands and tackles the brunet on the couch. Liam shrieks, dropping the phone on the floor, and starts laughing loudly when the said Liam reblogger begins tickling him.

 "Okay! Okay! Zayn, _stop!_ Okay! I- _I surrender!_ " the brunet gasps out in-between laughs. Zayn grins and picks up his phone and pockets it before he stops tickling Liam. He lets Liam regain his breath and posture before saying, "You're a prick, ya' know that?" Liam grins this time. "But you still love me, right?” he replies. Zayn smirks. "I’d say nah, but then that'd be a lie, so yeah." They laugh and press their lips together. Too infatuated with themselves, they don’t hear a knock on the front door, a _"We're comin’ in!",_ and the door opening. They don’t realize anything until they hear a few gasps, a bag dropped to the ground, and a _"What kind of fucking sorcery is this!?"_

Zayn lets his lips off Liam’s, gasping softly. Liam jumps, a bit startled and they both look over to see Louis standing right there in the door way with his mouth wide open. Harry's behind him with his hands on his face and Niall skids into the kitchen, not wanting to know whether they were just fucking or not. Zayn lets out a small whistle and sighs. "Secret’s out." he whispers, just for Liam to hear. Liam adds, "Cat's out of the bag." They both stifle laughs.

~

Louis shakes his head. "So you guys have been dating for how long now?" Liam rubs his imaginary beard while Zayn counts on his fingers. "Five months and twenty-five days." they both chime. Niall laughs and says "Jinx!" before either one of them do.

Harry raises his eyebrows and smiles happily. "I knew you guys liked each other! I’ve seen it! Like, since day one! You guys were meant for each other!" he exclaims, all too giddy and excited. He keeps on going about how he's really happy for them. Louis seemed to be the only one fazed about it though; just a little unsure about this whole situation. He just didn't want them getting hurt is all. "You do know you're gonna’ haveta' tell management though?" Louis asks softly, interrupting Harry's talk. They both frown. "Why? You guys can keep it a secret 'til we're ready, yeah?" Zayn replies, a little panicky.

Louis finally smiles. A little. "I could." he says assuringly, "But I doubt these two little chicken nuggers here could." he explains, pointing to Harry and Niall who sat on either side of him. Harry pouted, folding his arms childishly, saying, "Excuse me, Louis!" as Niall gives him the crazy look. "Nu-uh! Louis, you’d be the first t'give away! Especially if when 'yer pissed off 'yer arse!" Niall protests, pointing his finger to the blue eyed lad next to him. Louis scoffs. "I don’t! Only you and Harry gorge down the alcohol like that! I’m much more sophisticated, thank you very much!" Louis argues back. Harry sighs and shakes his head. "Here we go again..." he mumbles. Zayn and Liam look at each other from beside one another and shrug, not really amused by their actions, but really grateful for it.

** Management **

Niall paces back and forth on his feet as the three of them wait for Zayn and Liam to come out of _Modest's!_ office room. He gasps and stops pacing midway. "What if they kick them both out of the band!?" he exclaims, whispering and looking at Louis and Harry with a bewildered expression. Louis rolls his eyes as Harry snorts.

" _Niall._ Sit your tight ass down and stop with the stupid fuckin' what-ifs." Louis hisses. "Plus," Harry adds, "they can’t do that." Niall glares at Louis and sighs. He sits down. "I know, I know. I’m jus' worried, yeah? Don’t want 'em t'be hurt by whatever our fucked up management says." he explains. Louis and Harry both nod. "I feel ya', Ni." Harry agrees and sighs again.

Another five minutes pass and Zayn and Liam finally come out. The worried trio jumps out of their seats and bombard the couple with questions.

Liam’s eyes are red and puffy while Zayn is giving the silent treatment. Liam clears his throat and the three stop talking at once.

"Let’s get a ride home and then talk, yeah?" he declares and they all nod in agreement.

~

Harry opens the door to his and Louis' flat and they all waltz in, Harry closing the door behind them and locking it. Louis makes cuppa's for everyone and they all sit in the living room. They are all quiet for a few moment until Harry bursts out, "What happened?"

Liam tries so hard to hold back his tears 'cause you know, he's a man - he thinks so anyway. He can't though, so he bursts out into tears and sobs loudly, hacking choking breaths in-between. Zayn sighs and pulls Liam into his arms and rubs soothing circles into his back.

Louis looks guiltily at the ground while Harry and Niall shoot each other worried glances. "...They basically said....we can't come out and we can't be together for the sake of our band staying together and our fan-base not decreasing...” Zayn explains lowly, his voice cracking at the end.

"Oh, God." Louis chokes out and quickly sets his tea down. He trips making his way over to the breaking couple, but ignores it and gives them his famous giant Tomlinson hug.

"I’m so sorry, lads! This-this is my entire fault! I shouldn’t have pushed you guys to tell. Oh, god, guys, I’m so sorry!" Louis cries out and hugs them tighter. Liam shakes his head and hugs Louis back, sniffing quietly. Zayn shakes his head in disagreement. "S'not your fault, Lou. They-they would have ended up finding out eventually, because apparently we’re not so good at the stealth thing," They all laugh at that, "and the latter happening now would just be happening who knows how long later. Don’t blame it on yourself; it's got nothing to do with you." Louis buries his head within the middle of them and whispers what seems nearly close to a _"Modest! can jus' go t'fuckin' hell."_

Niall and Harry join the huddle. Niall hugs Liam for dear life while Harry latches onto Zayn and doesn’t let him go. They sit there and grieve for what seems like hours and finally split apart.

Niall looks down at his shirt and makes a small face. Liam lets out a breathless giggle." Sorry...I-I wet your shirt with my tears." They all somehow find this phrase funny and burst out laughing.

The blond smiles wide and confident, more than delighted he could still make them laugh even in a moment like this.

Harry clears his throat and lets out a small chuckle. "...So what're ya' guys gonna' to do now?" he asks softly. "They’re obviously not gonna' give a fuck and continue on with their happy lives, Harry." Louis answers matter-of-factly, like _Harry's so dumb,_ before either one of the couple can.

Zayn shrugs and nods his head like it’s a decent answer as Liam scoots over until he's on Zayn’s lap and wraps his arms around his waist. Niall grins as Harry gives a reasonable look. "I’d do the same." Harry agrees and they all nod.

They all decide to just cuddle up with each other and watch a movie.

** Rejoicing **

Zayn climbs into the bed they share, flicks off the lamp lights, and snuggles up close to Liam. Liam smiles, wraps his arms around Zayn’s waist, and tangles their legs together. Zayn puts his chin on Liam’s buzz cut hair and sighs softly. "I miss your hair, yeah?" he whispers lowly. Liam grins cheekily. "I do too...but then again, I like it this way also. I don’t have to worry about washing it now." They both laugh lightly. Liam rests his head on Zayn’s chest and takes in his scent. They stay silent for a moment.

"...Ya' smell like strawberries, ya' know..." the brunet says quietly. Zayn smiles. "Ya' smell like green apples and cinnamon, yeah?" Liam lets out a breathless laugh. They’re both silent again.

Liam closes his eyes. "Zayn?" he calls softly. The black haired lad opens his eyes. "Yeah, babe?" he answers. "...Did ya'...did ya' really mean it...?" Zayn raises an eyebrow. "Mean what?" Liam opens his eyes and looks up at Zayn. "About not carin' what management said and followin' our desires?" Zayn chuckles. "Ya' know I did not say those exact words." Liam giggles. "Ya' know what I mean, Zee!!" he exclaims. Zayn grins.

"Of course, Liam." he answers. _"I could never change without ya'...Ya' reflect me; I love that about ya'. And if I could, I would look at us all the time…Ooh~"_ he sang softly. Liam smiled and nudged Zayn in his side. "Shuddup!" he giggled out and kissed his nose. " _Make me_." Zayn challenged while snorting, making Liam shake his head. " **Goodnight** , Zayn." he said. Zayn chuckled. "Night, Liam."

They both smile at each other and slowly start to drift into their slumber for the night.

 _"...I love ya'..."_ Zayn whispers in his ear. Liam smiles wide from ear to ear. _"...Love ya' too, Zee...”_ he whispers back and they both close their eyes, waiting for the next day to shine upon them.

**Author's Note:**

> D. O. N. E. i hope this is satisfyING ENOUGH IDKW IT TOOK ME FOREVER THOUGH GOODBYE ily guys


End file.
